the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
I'm uhhhhh Back
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following I'm uhhhhh Back 11 Comments Floyd Fletcher Floyd Fletcher @birdybirdnerd 5 months ago Hey what's up I know it's been *checks watch* A Long Time but I got a fierce missing for all of y'all the other night so I'm gonna speed read and catch up on the comic and hopefully figure out a way Floyd and I can rejoin the festivities on here. It's been so long and I dropped off the face of Disqus so close after initially joining, I'm not exactly sure how to go about retconning things so nothing's weird though since Floyd didn't exactly get to do much or meet too many ppl before disappearing. I was thinking of just kinda. Ignoring the time I was gone and maybe throwing my initial introduction back up? But like, ppl like Charricthran and Hela Hyde and the others I already introduced myself to don't have to redo all that, you know what I mean? I heard quite a few new Lodgers have joined in the time I've been away to uhhh yeah. That's an idea. I'm. Not entirely sure what I should do but I miss y'all and miss writing my boy :( Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar ATasteForVintages • 5 months ago This is a definite mood! I think that quite a few of us have been away for various reasons. I know I've been extremely inconsistent myself ( and probably will continue to be, mental illness is a biiiiiinch ) so don't sweat the petty stuff~ Welcome back! 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 5 months ago I kinda disappeared too. Glad to see another familiar face! Welcome back! 3 •Share › − Avatar Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago Hello again! It's good to see you're back! :D No worries on the vanishing, everyone tends to pop off from time to time due to life and such. I'm sure you'll be able to reincorporate Floyd into stories and things without any trouble--there are, after all, quite a few options for explaining his temporary absence. I look forward to getting to write with you again sometime, I really enjoyed our rp together! 3 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Helen Jekyll • 5 months ago That's good. I'm gonna be a little ashamedly honest here, part of the reason it took me so long to come back was that after a few months I got really embarrassed and couldn't figure out how to come back and explain Floyd's absence. I'm glad it'll be a lot easier than I thought, but I've decided to push through either way anyways because I missed y'all 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago Welcome back! :D Glad to have you. ^_^ If need be, you could always say Floyd got the opportunity to go see some rare birds in, say, South America or Africa or India or Australia or something. That would explain the long absence. And now that he's conducted his field studies, he may be dropping back by the Society to collate/organize his notes/research. In any case, missed ya. 1 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Jekyll1886 • 5 months ago RARE BIRDS, gosh now that's a good idea. I'll think on that, see if maybe he showed away on another sailing ship and got lost asfhskahsj. Missed y'all too!!!!!!! 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 5 months ago Welcome back! I'm glad to hear from you again, because I missed you and Floyd too ^-^ I did kinda the same as you when I first joined actually! In my case I explained it away as my character Richard went off looking for cool rocks like the nerd he is shortly after arriving, so a vacation is always an option if you'd prefer a return to a complete retcon. Regardless of what you decide, I'm plenty excited about your return! 3 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Tairais • 5 months ago I'm gonna be like Completely honest, most of the reason I suddenly started missing this place was bc I remembered Char and Floyd's interactions and yeah... Vacation!! Good idea, I'll have to think on that a little and find a good enough three for him coming back. Especially since I've missed a good amount both here and in the comic, haha 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago Awww, that's sweet of ya! The little Char in my brain is very happy at getting to see Floyd again :> I wish you luck in catching up! I'd offer to help, but my memories as good as a melted piece of swiss cheese fed through a grater, so... ^^" 2 •Share › Avatar Floyd Fletcher Tairais • 5 months ago Now that's a grade a MOOD ashfkahsh. So when I do figure out where Floyd was for the past year, how exactly would I go about... Actually Doing that? Would I make a new thread or plop his return into the general rp page of the week? I'm thinking the latter but just wanna confirm before goofing around again ;_; 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Floyd Fletcher • 5 months ago Either works! I made a discussion myself, but whatevers more comfortable for you is fine. 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy